Glow Stick Passion
by R u n a w a y B a n d i t
Summary: Modern time Avatar story. Kataang fluff. R&R please


A/N:  
This story was based off a dream I had a long time ago. It was sooo freakin' weird, omg. And it was based off of Avatar so I made a short story. I'm not sure if I should make this a longer story or not, so I'll let you, the readers, decide on that. So, please, read and review!! 3

--

She had been at the party all night long it seemed. The glow sticks were getting dimmer and the darkness was becoming more relevant. She had about four glow sticks hanging from her body, one small pink one around her neck, two blue ones around her wrists where her bracelets were, and then a yellow one hanging from a belt loop off her tight blue pants which complimented her turquoise blue tube top.

Katara sighed as she flipped her long brunette hair back over her should as she walked down a dark hall, her glow sticks illuminating various colored shadows on the wall. The darkness she didn't care for much at all, it was the people that scared her. She didn't show fear though, so she was hopefully ok with the people who could just sense the fear radiating off of people's bodies.

The house, where the party was being held, had belonged to a friend, so she knew where she was going. Upstairs was her destination, but before she could reach the stairs, she felt someone's eyes on her. She didn't want to look at who it was or who it wasn't because of the darkness, but she did. It seemed as though he was sort of far away from her, but she could still see glows coming from him. What was weird though was that a glow was coming from his head, as if someone had broken a glow stick and stuck the glow on him, in shape of an upside down arrow on his forehead. And what was even weirder was his eyes were glowing a dim white, like a ghost.

Katara shook her head, closing her eyes trying to advert his strange gaze and then stared down at her chest to notice how bright the pink glow stick was. She glanced back at the guy and placed her hand over the stick and ran as quietly as she could for the stairs. She felt as though she had known the guy, but it didn't stop her from continuing up the stairs. Reaching the seconds set of steps, she tripped over the first one making a loud thud. Her heart beat began to race as she crawled the rest of the way.

Getting to the top didn't take long as she then took a turn towards a new hallway, crawling to where there was a small part of the wall. It was like a pattern, no wall where the stairs were, the wall she was leaning up against and then another part where there was no wall again, where people could look up to see the top floor from the stairs. She gathered her thoughts quickly as she pulled herself into the shadow of the wall and took all of her glow sticks and covering them with her hand.

_'Why am I so scared?'_ she asked herself. She looked around and groaned quietly. _'Oh yeah. Cause it's dark and I have no idea what people could randomly come up here and try raping me.'_ She thought dimly to herself. She leaned her head back onto the wall and let out a long breath, trying to calm herself. Her heart beat wasn't slowing. His dark face popped into her mind. _'What has he done to me?'_

It seemed as though a lot of time had passed when all she heard was nothing. It was truly eerie and Katara didn't like it. At the bottom of the staircase, she could hear someone coming up. She couldn't move though, her body was immobilized. She closed her eyes and tried to stay as calm as she could. The footsteps grew more quiet though, as if they were disappearing. Her heart beat increased as the sound of nothing became more apparent. Soon, she could hear nothing besides her heart.

_'Maybe whoever it was left…'_ she thought to herself, desperate now to calm herself. A moment went by when she felt someone's lip on hers and all her thoughts melted away. It was a soft kiss, so it didn't send her into a state of panic yet. Before she knew it though, the soft lips left her and she opened her eyes to stare into grey ones.

"Katara…" The voice sent her heart into a spasm. The glow from her pink stick somehow grew brighter and lit up the boy's face. His features were soft, just like she had remembered and his eyes were filled with love. A smiled graced his lips.

"How about we get out of here?" he asked, his tone seductively sweet without it meaning too. He leaned his face down towards hers and lingered inches away from her face, seeing if she would let him kiss her again. Her cheeks felt warm and the glow brightened as she leaned into him, closing the space. Again, the kiss was soft, but he didn't stay to long for he pulled away and grabbed her hands, pulling her up.

"Aang…" Over the years, he had grown taller than her, so she had to look up to him. He smiled again and led her out of the dark house, heading back to her house.


End file.
